


Punishment?

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: November Drabble 2016 [6]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Future Gaston/Adam, M/M, November Drabble, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: He can't stop thinking about what he over heard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes along with the last one, and was written do to the other. ^-^

The flustered little blush that appears on his cheeks as the words ‘Punish him’ float out of the room and into hall is adorable. It stays with him all day and gets stronger every time he sees the person who made the comment in the first place. He doesn’t know why it makes him stutter or fluster, but something about the thought of being punished makes his heart race and his hands sweaty. He wants to talk to someone about this, but who? Who would listen to him and not laugh or tease him.  
Better yet who would listen and understand, not look at him like there was something wrong with him. Did he really want to be punished, he wasn’t all that sure. Adam took a deep breath and sighed, “How would he even go about punishing me.”  
His face flushed even as the question came out of his mouth and his prick twitched. Adam whimpered this wasn’t the time to be having these thoughts. Gaston had done a lot of bad things to him, if anything he should be punishing the man. Not imagining it the other way around, and that was what he was doing. He was imagining Gaston touching him, playing with him. All just fueling his desire and reminding him of what he can't have.  
“Don’t touch,” he told himself softly, “You aren’t allowed to touch.”  
With a frustrated huff Adam threw himself onto his stomach and buried his burning face into his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six, hit the road.


End file.
